


Потому что снег летит вертикально вверх

by aceosmenok



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dubious Consent, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceosmenok/pseuds/aceosmenok
Summary: о доверии, недоверии, чужих ошибках и собственном невезении - или как Моне обрела семью, дьявольский фрукт и относительное спокойствие, но не получила, может быть, самого важного.упоминается (и подразумевается) Требол/Дофламинго





	Потому что снег летит вертикально вверх

_а потом сойдут с ума от смеха  
и построят дом себе из снега_

— Ты долго еще будешь здесь болтаться? — сказал Требол, и Моне едва не подпрыгнула — погруженная в собственные мысли, она даже не заметила, как он подкрался.

— Что? — переспросила она, испуганно глядя на него.

— Ну, я давно за тобой наблюдаю и все думаю — сколько ты еще собираешься приплясывать под этой дверью? — Требол наклонился к ней, и она опустила голову, чтобы не оказаться с ним лицом к лицу. — Давай все-таки постучим уже? — и, не дожидаясь ответа, он шагнул вперед, оттеснив ее в сторону, и легонько стукнул по двери костяшками пальцев. — Да не бойся ты так, — он засмеялся, заметив, должно быть, как она вздрогнула, — Доффи-то все равно ведь нет дома!

— О, — сказала Моне с плохо скрытым облегчением, — ну ладно, — и немедленно разозлилась на себя за свою позорную трусость. А ведь утром она так решительно была настроена повидаться с Дофламинго, что даже не стала дожидаться, пока он ее вызовет, а вызвала себя сама, убедив себя, что успешно выполненное первое задание — это очень важно, и вот чем все закончилось. Повезло еще, что это не сам Дофламинго ее здесь застал, а то он непременно решил бы, что подобрал какую-то бесполезную идиотку, которая даже в дверь постучать не в состоянии.

— Ну ладно? — переспросил Требол. Он все еще преграждал ей дорогу, заняв собой почти весь коридорчик. Моне упорно смотрела вниз, на его босые и не очень чистые ноги, ее макушка почти упиралась ему в грудь, она чувствовала его дыхание на своих волосах — он подошел слишком близко, притиснув ее к стене. Кто-то — кажется, Джора — советовал ей не обращать внимания, просто у него такая привычка, у всех ведь есть идиотские привычки? — но последовать этому совету было сложнее, чем дать его.

Прошла всего неделя с того момента, как Моне приняли в команду, и она еще не успела толком освоиться. Ее новые друзья — _семья_ — были довольно странными, а Требол, пожалуй, был страннее всех прочих. Было в нем что-то такое, что заставляло ее нервничать при одном его появлении.

К счастью, до этого дня он не обращал на Моне никакого внимания.

А вот сегодня ей не повезло.

— Так что ты хотела сказать Доффи? — не отставал Требол. — Наверное, что-то серьезное, да? Ты ведь не стала бы так трястись из-за пустяков?

— Это насчет моего задания, — сказала Моне. Его пальто было в странных потеках и прозрачных каплях непонятного происхождения, и она пожалела, что не может незаметно подобрать юбку, чтобы не касаться его.

— Задания? Какого?

— Узнать, почему задерживаются отгрузки со второго склада, — пока она смотрела, прозрачная жидкость с рукава пальто закапала ей на ногу, теплая и скользкая. Моне поспешно сделала шаг назад, но в босоножке уже противно хлюпало.

— И как? Узнала? Там что-то такое, о чем нужно сообщить лично Доффи? Интересненькое, должно быть? — Требол фыркнул. Крошечные мокрые капельки осели на голых плечах Моне, и она изо всех сил постаралась запретить себе думать о том, что это могло быть такое.

— Возможно, — сказала она, внутренне съеживаясь. Ну почему, почему он не может нормально высморкаться и вытереть свои сопли?

— Что? Что ты там бормочешь? Я ничего не слышу.

— Возможно, — повторила Моне громче, подняв голову, и тут же оказалась с Треболом нос к носу. Едва не вскрикнув от неожиданности, она отшатнулась назад, чувствительно приложившись затылком о стену. Треболу это как будто понравилось. Он расплылся в широкой веселой улыбке.

— Ну раз «возможно», — сказал он, — то давай-ка для начала ты расскажешь все мне. А то, может, Доффи и беспокоить ради такой ерунды не стоит?

— Н-ну… — Моне непроизвольно сглотнула. Насколько она могла понять, Требол был ближе всех к Дофламинго и что знал один из них, то знал и другой — так что, вроде бы, и не было никакой разницы, кому рассказывать… но на самом деле, конечно, разница все-таки была.

А вот причин отказаться — точно не было.

— Ну — что? — насмешливо переспросил Требол, как будто догадываясь, о чем она думает. Он выпрямился и чуть посторонился, пропуская ее. — Не хочешь со мной говорить? Не доверяешь, что ли? Боишься за свои бесценные сведения?

— Да нет, почему же, — возразила Моне, с трудом протискиваясь мимо него и жалея, что не надела более закрытую майку. Что-нибудь с рукавами было бы сейчас очень кстати — не пришлось бы обтираться об это сомнительное пальто голой кожей.

Но ведь она, выбирая сегодня утром одежду, рассчитывала совершенно не на это. Ей просто хотелось прийти к Дофламинго красивой, вот и все.

Требол приобнял ее одной рукой, и она не смогла сдержать вскрика отвращения, когда измазанный слизью рукав прилип к ее открытой спине. Все равно, что вляпаться в медузу во время купания в море — в очень теплую медузу, что, пожалуй, было еще противнее.

Нечего было и надеяться, что Требол этого не заметил. Впрочем, он ничего не сказал и продолжал безмятежно улыбаться — наверное, привык к такой реакции.

В конце концов, сердито подумала Моне, это действительно противно, а он мог бы и постирать свое дурацкое пальто, прежде чем трогать кого-нибудь. Хорошо хотя бы от него ничем не воняет.

— Пошли, — сказал Требол, склонившись к ней гораздо ниже, чем нужно, — покажешь мне, где они тебя поселили.

По дороге Моне старательно изобретала благовидный предлог, чтобы сбежать в ванную и содрать с себя эту кошмарную липкую дрянь, в которую потихоньку превращалась ее одежда. В том, как насквозь пропитавшаяся слизью майка облепляла тело, было что-то почти неприличное, и она просто отчаянно мечтала от нее избавиться.

Еще она мечтала о том, чтобы коридор так и оставался пустым, и никто из семьи не увидел их, особенно — Моне мысленно вздохнула, — Сахарок. От вопросов, почему она ходит по коридорам в обнимку с Треболом — он что, тебе нравится, фууу! — потом не отделаешься.

Хорошо еще, что Дофламинго не было дома. Встретить сейчас его было бы совсем ужасно.

Но этой мечте сбыться было не суждено — у самой двери комнаты они столкнулись с Джорой.

— О, — сказала Джора, странно изменившись в лице, — Требол, помнишь, ты спрашивал насчет того товара, который, ну, антиквариат, — быстро затараторила она, — так я попробовала поговорить с…

— Джора, отвали, — перебил ее Требол, — не видишь, я занят?

— Да я на два слова — просто скажу, что не особо у меня вышло, — сказала Джора, — и знаешь, я бы и хотела сделать больше, но у меня совершенно нет никакой возможности, — говоря это, она смотрела на Моне каким-то слишком уж понимающим взглядом, и ту вдруг посетила ужасная догадка. Должно быть, это отразилось на ее лице, потому что Джора еле заметно пожала плечами и отвела глаза.

— Это уж точно — возможностей у тебя никаких нет, — хмыкнул Требол, впихивая совершенно ошеломленную этой догадкой Моне в комнату и захлопывая дверь.

Простенькая задвижка на двери щелкнула, превращая догадку в уверенность.

— Вот здесь ты обитаешь, значит? Ну ничего, миленько, — сказал он, оглядевшись. — Во всяком случае, лучше, чем та выгребная яма, из которой мы тебя вытащили, да? А кровать такая большая тебе одной зачем?

— Я же с сестрой живу, — сказала Моне. — Она, наверное, сюда придет скоро, — почти безнадежно добавила она, понимая, что уже слишком поздно. Если бы она догадалась чуть пораньше… но она даже представить себе не могла, что Требол… в конце концов, он ведь такой странный!

— Твоя сестра, — Требол на мгновение запнулся, словно бы подбирая слова, — и Деллинджер заставляют Детку Пять играть в парикмахерскую. Ты серьезно думаешь, что они остановятся раньше, чем намертво спутают этой бедной дурочке все волосы? — он громко фыркнул, увлекая ее к кровати. — Ладно, так что ты там выяснила?

— Что? — переспросила Моне, чья голова была занята совсем другим. — А, да. Сейчас.

— А я был уверен, что ты подготовилась, — сказал Требол, как будто случайно подцепляя пальцем тонкую бретельку майки и скидывая ее с плеча. — Речь там написала, выучила ее, все такое. Разве нет? Разве ты не собиралась произвести хорошее впечатление?

— Сейчас, — повторила Моне, обреченно возвращая бретельку на место. От ее пальцев на ткани остался мокрый след — из-за всей этой слизи она и не заметила, как сильно вспотела. В комнате было ужасно жарко и душно, она почти задыхалась — неужели тут и раньше так было?

— Давай быстрее, а то мне станет скучно, — предупредил Требол, ткнувшись носом ей в висок. — Хотя, вообще-то, мне уже скучно.

Его длинные волосы — длиннее даже, чем у самой Моне, — щекотали ей плечо, и в голове у нее крутилось только: хорошо, что он все-таки вытер сопли.

Глубоко вздохнув, она постаралась сосредоточиться. Довольно непростая задача в таких-то условиях. Вообще, Требол был прав — она действительно подготовилась, заранее придумала, что скажет и даже — с какой интонацией, но теперь все это куда-то исчезло. Она даже не могла вспомнить, в чем там было дело. Кажется, что-то произошло на складе. На восьмом. Нет, на втором.

Рука Требола потихоньку заползла Моне под майку, пальцы скользили по слизи, просочившейся сквозь тонкую ткань, размазывая ее по коже. Говори уже, скомандовала Моне самой себе, говори что угодно, может, он хоть немножко отвлечется!

— На восьмом складе, — выговорила она сиплым шепотом, кашлянула, и тут же поправила себя: — То есть, на втором. На втором складе… случилась… непредвиденная… Уберите руку, пожалуйста, — не выдержала она, когда Требол добрался до ее груди.

— А то что? — хихикнул Требол ей в ухо.

Вообще-то Моне могла бы запросто сломать ему запястье, а следом и челюсть, чтобы не лез — Требол не выглядел очень уж сильным, а она неплохо научилась отбиваться от неуместных приставаний, пока жила на улице, — но вряд ли Дофламинго одобрил бы это.

— Ничего, — от мысли о Дофламинго Моне совсем приуныла, — просто, не надо.

— Почему? — спросил Требол. — Ты разве не за этим к Доффи пришла?

— Конечно, нет, — воскликнула Моне, наверняка покраснев при этом. Вот, значит, что он о ней подумал! Вот, значит, почему он решил…

— Неужели мне показалось? — свободной рукой Требол заставил ее повернуть голову и посмотреть на него. — Или все-таки нет? Может быть, это просто я тебе не нравлюсь? Думаешь — что там этот мерзкий сопливый урод о себе возомнил? — и нарочно громко шмыгнул носом, втягивая сопли.

Он вроде бы смеялся, а вроде бы начинал злиться. Моне, не выдержав, отвела глаза в сторону.

— Да нет же, — сказала она, вымученно улыбаясь. — С чего вы вообще это взяли? Я всего лишь… — она набрала воздуха, — пришла с докладом. О выполнении своего первого задания. Я подумала, это важно.

— Ну значит, я ошибся, — не стал спорить Требол. Его рука, замершая было, вновь возобновила движение по ее телу. — Тогда считай, что я ничего не говорил, а просто предложил тебе потрахаться, вот и все.

— А я могу отказаться? — вообще-то нужно было уже прекращать сопротивляться, пока он совсем не разозлился, и не вышло хуже, но она не могла хотя бы не попробовать напоследок.

— Конечно, можешь, — Требол нехорошо усмехнулся, — ты же свободный человек со свободной волей, правда? Если не хочешь, так и скажи: отъебись от меня, сопливый урод — и я сразу же оставлю тебя в покое. Насилие меня вообще не заводит, знаешь ли.

— Это не очень-то честно, — осторожно заметила Моне. На самом деле это было не просто не очень честно — это был дешевейший и примитивнейший развод, но говорить этого явно не стоило.

— Ты так думаешь? А по-моему, честнее и быть не может. Ну так что, Моне? — он снова заставил ее поднять голову и посмотреть на себя. — Мне это все начинает надоедать.

— Я не… — она вздохнула. Пора было признать, что она по какой-то нелепой случайности угодила в ситуацию, из которой нет выхода: если она ему откажет, то можно прямо сейчас собирать вещи и уходить, ведь спокойно жить в новой семье он ей все равно не даст, а если не откажет… а если не откажет…

— Я не — что?

— Я не против, — ответила Моне.

— Я почему-то так и думал с самого начала, — сказал Требол и потянул вверх ее майку, снимая. Моне не шелохнулась — она не собиралась ему помогать. — Эй, но меня слегка беспокоит то, что ты так долго раздумывала, — он вдруг остановился и притворно нахмурился. — Может быть, на самом деле ты не хочешь, а я просто заставляю тебя? А?

— Конечно, нет, — через силу улыбнулась Моне. Если он намерен издеваться и требовать от нее энтузиазма и инициативы, то она, пожалуй, все-таки не выдержит и врежет ему — и будь что будет. Может, ей удастся уговорить Дофламинго оставить в семье хотя бы Сахарок.

— Ага, — Требол покивал. — Знаешь, было бы неприятно узнать, что ты согласилась только потому, что — ну не знаю, испугалась, что ли? — он говорил преувеличенно серьезно, но совершенно паскудно улыбался при этом. — Потому что тогда тебе было бы неприятно, так ведь? А это самое важное — чтобы нам обоим было приятно, — стащив с нее лифчик, он одобрительно хмыкнул, немного потискал грудь. Моне продолжала не шевелиться и никак не реагировать. Она могла бы кое-что рассказать о неприятном — например, о том, что трахаться вообще не очень-то приятно, тем более, по — да-да, — принуждению, потому что это оно и есть.

Впрочем, о том, как трахаться без принуждения она все равно ничего не знала, потому что такого с ней до сих пор ни разу не случалось. Требол оказался еще неплохим партнером — по крайней мере, он не выкручивал ей руки, не кусался, не делал больно, и вообще был довольно аккуратен. Можно было даже получить крохотную долю удовольствия вдобавок к скуке, которая всегда охватывала Моне, когда дело доходило до секса.

— Ну вот, — сказал Требол, раздев ее полностью, — а теперь я должен показать тебе небольшой фокус, — и, прежде чем она успела возразить — вот только фокусов ей еще не хватало! — выпрямился, как-то непонятно повел рукой и пальто сползло с его плеч — вместе с телом.

— Чт… что? — задохнулась Моне — в первую секунду ей показалось, что перед ней сидит голый скелет, каким-то образом сбросивший всю плоть с костей. Не голый — в трусах, тут же поправилась она, и только тогда сообразила, что и не скелет вовсе — просто очень худой человек с бледной, почти белой кожей. Она перевела взгляд на пол возле кровати, неизвестно что ожидая там увидеть, но увидела только быстро тающую лужу слизи бурого цвета. Ей показалось, что там мелькнул голубой лоскуток пальто, но он тут же пропал.

— Нравится? — Требол встряхнулся и засмеялся. — Только это — большой секрет, и если ты хоть кому-то проболтаешься, то я узнаю и убью сначала его, а потом тебя.

Непонятно было, шутит он или говорит серьезно. Впрочем, Моне сейчас интересовало совсем другое.

— Ты съел дьявольский фрукт? — спросила она. Ее мимолетный испуг быстро прошел, уступая место любопытству. Здесь, на этом забытом богами острове, дьявольские фрукты были большой редкостью. На самом деле, Требол был вторым встретившимся ей фруктовиком — и первым, кого можно было расспросить о том, как эти фрукты вообще работают, потому что расспрашивать об этом Дофламинго Моне вряд ли решилась бы.

А о том, что вообще-то почти вся ее новая семья — фруктовики, она узнала только несколько дней спустя.

— И как ощущения? — она дотронулась до плеча Требола — вот теперь под ее рукой была обычная человеческая кожа, а не то мягкое неизвестное нечто, которое она, видимо, ошибочно считала тканью пальто.

— Серьезно? — Требол фыркнул. — Я съел его лет пятнадцать назад — как по-твоему, я еще помню, какие у меня были тогда ощущения? — он, кажется, наслаждался произведенным эффектом и даже ничего не сказал, только слегка поморщился, когда Моне слишком сильно ткнула его в бок, проверяя, что от этого произойдет.

— Ладно, тогда как он действует? — Моне даже забыла о собственной раздетости. — Ты как-то превращаешься вот в это, — она кивнула на уже совсем высохший пол, — или оно выделяется из кожи? А как ты его контролируешь? А как много ты можешь выделить? А…

— Эй, эй, — Требол, смеясь, перехватил ее руки, — давай обсудим этот мой талант как-нибудь в другой раз, ладно? Сейчас мы собирались заняться кое-чем другим, помнишь? В этом деле я тоже неплох, — добавил он, опрокидывая ее на кровать и избавляясь от остатков одежды. Совсем придавленная — Требол оказался тяжелее, чем можно было подумать, глядя на него, — Моне кое-как высвободила одну руку, чтобы ухватиться за спинку кровати, и вздохнула — а ведь он вроде бы только-только начал ей нравиться.

Прошло довольно много времени, прежде чем Требол наконец-то оставил ее в покое — к удивлению, раздражению и даже некоторому испугу Моне, он не отставал от нее до тех пор, пока она не кончила по-настоящему, и это было до того непривычно, что она растерялась, не зная, как ей к этому относиться. Такого с ней уж точно никогда не случалось — все ее предыдущие партнеры, быстро удовлетворив себя, мгновенно переставали интересоваться ей, отваливались и уходили, все занимало не больше десяти минут, и она ожидала, что и в этот раз будет так же. Такое пристальное внимание к ней самой совершенно смутило ее.

— Ну, мне пора, — сказал Требол, глянув на часы, — извини, остаться и поваляться с тобой подольше не могу, — он вытерся чем-то, подобранным с пола — Моне показалось, что это ее майка, — и слизь потекла по его телу снизу вверх, обволакивая и скрывая его. — Ты же не обидишься?

— Да нет, — пробормотала Моне. Ей вообще-то хотелось поскорее остаться одной, закрыться в ванной и просидеть там как минимум неделю, чтобы смыть всю неловкость. — Слушай, а... — начала было она, собираясь попросить его никому не рассказывать о том, что только что произошло, но тут же прикусила язык, сообразив, что он скорее всего просто посмеется в ответ. Чувство такта — это явно было не про него.

— Да?

— Ну, по поводу этого задания… — на то, чтобы сочинить вранье получше, времени не было.

— Да забудь ты уже про эту хрень, — Требол махнул рукой. — Я это просто так выдумал.

— Ты?

— По-твоему, Доффи есть дело до каких-то вшивых пиратских разборок? — фыркнул Требол. — А мне было интересно проверить, годишься ли ты хоть на что-нибудь.

— И как? — Моне сглотнула неизвестно откуда взявшуюся во рту горечь. Конечно, ей следовало бы догадаться, что это дурацкая проверка, и Дофламинго здесь ни при чем. Ему действительно не было дела ни до этого склада, ни до нее самой.

— Ну, на кое-что определенно годишься, — Требол похлопал ее по бедру и встал с кровати. — Да не переживай, успеешь еще проявить себя — может, у тебя даже получится произвести на Доффи впечатление, кто знает? — он хихикнул, как будто хотел сказать, что этого никогда не случится и вышел из комнаты.

Не дожидаясь, пока за ним захлопнется дверь, Моне вскочила с кровати и опрометью бросилась в ванную — и она могла поклясться, что слышала смех Требола, несущийся ей вслед.

Выйдя из душа, Моне обнаружила, что погода успела совсем испортиться. Накрапывал мелкий дождь и в комнате, всего пару часов назад казавшейся ей горячим липким адом, сейчас было совсем холодно — может быть, потому, что не стоило так долго сидеть в настолько горячей воде, а может быть, потому, что кто-то — ну, наверное, зачем-то возвращавшийся Требол, — открыл окно нараспашку и оставил так. Впрочем, закрывать его Моне не спешила. Собрав с пола свою грязную одежду — теперь та годилась только на то, чтобы сжечь ее, — она завернулась в пушистый оранжевый халат, подаренный ей Джорой, натянула такого же цвета носки и принялась расчесываться перед большим зеркалом. В голове у нее было пусто, словно горячая вода смыла все мысли — да и о чем тут было думать? Все равно все уже случилось, и Дофламинго теперь уж точно…

В дверь постучали, и, не дожидаясь ответа, в комнату боком вошла Джора, держащая в руках поднос с чашками.

— Я сварила слишком много кофе, — бодро объявила она, толкнув дверь бедром, чтобы закрыть ее. — Поможешь мне его выпить?

— Почему бы и нет, — ответила Моне, надеясь, что ее улыбка не выглядит очень уж натянутой. Она догадывалась, что Джора пришла не просто так, и ей заранее было тоскливо от того, что та собиралась сказать.

— Вот и хорошо, — Джора за ее спиной загремела посудой. — Какой кофе ты любишь?

— Не знаю, — сказала Моне — она вообще не очень-то любила кофе. — В котором много молока и сахара, наверное.

— Я как раз принесла много молока и сахара, — обрадовалась Джора. — Только сначала я прикрою окно, ладно?

Моне пожала плечами. Она бы предпочла оставить его открытым — не в последнюю очередь для того, чтобы Джора поскорее ушла, — но не говорить же такое вслух.

— Так, — сказала Джора, вернувшись к кофейнику — в зеркале Моне видела, что она расположилась со всеми своими чашками прямо на разобранной кровати; впрочем, больше расположиться все равно было негде. — Ясно, что отвертеться тебе не удалось и он тебя все-таки трахнул. Могу я спросить, насколько добровольно это было?

— Джора! — пораженная, Моне резко обернулась и, наверняка, покраснела. Конечно, она догадывалась, о чем пойдет речь, но одно дело догадываться, и совсем другое — услышать настолько прямой вопрос.

— Ну, а чего ходить кругами-то, — Джора невозмутимо разливала кофе и даже не смотрела на нее. — Я же не из любопытства спрашиваю, а потому что беспокоюсь за тебя. Кто знает, какие глупости могут прийти тебе в голову.

— Какие же это, например?

— Ну, вдруг у тебя случится какое-нибудь нервное потрясение, — сказала Джора. — Или ты надумаешь себе невесть что и решишь уйти из семьи, раз тут с тобой так обращаются. Или влюбишься.

— Ха! — воскликнула Моне, и только сейчас заметила, что сжимает расческу в кулаке, как оружие. Она заставила себя положить ее на столик и немного успокоиться. Щеки у нее горели. — «Влюбишься»?

— Я надеюсь, у тебя это хотя бы был не первый раз?

— Джора, хватит!

— Ой, ты покраснела, — умилилась Джора, глянув на нее через плечо — но тут же снова стала серьезной. — Ладно, ладно, прости, я лезу не в свое дело — наверное, я слишком разволновалась. Но ты бы видела свое лицо, когда я вас встретила! Мне показалось, что ты сейчас упадешь в обморок или что-то вроде того, вот я и…

— Нет, — перебила ее Моне. — Не о чем волноваться. Я не потрясена, не собираюсь падать ни в какие обмороки и уж совершенно точно не влюбилась, — она помолчала и нехотя добавила: — Спасибо за беспокойство.

В конце концов, может, Джора и впрямь переживает. Это могло бы быть даже мило — если бы не было настолько бестактно.

— И ты не станешь совершать опрометчивых поступков?

— Было бы из-за чего, — сказала Моне, чувствуя, что краснеет еще больше. — Это же просто секс. И не самый плохой в моей жизни, — она и сама не знала, зачем добавила про не самый плохой — наверное, чтобы Джора не начала беспокоиться еще и об этом.

— Вот это — самое правильное отношение, — Джора, кажется, вздохнула с облегчением. — Садись, пей кофе, пока совсем не остыл, и печенье бери тоже.

И, хотя ей совершенно не хотелось никакого кофе, а хотелось, чтобы Джора ушла и перестала вести эти кошмарные разговоры, Моне все же присела рядом с ней и уткнулась носом в свою чашку.

— Вообще-то, знаешь, это даже к лучшему, — Джора, конечно, и не думала переставать, — ты пришла к нам в очень непростое время, а Требол, пожалуй, единственный, кто может повлиять на молодого господина. Раз ты ему нравишься, то можешь быть спокойна за свою судьбу, — она дружески потрепала Моне по плечу. — Конечно, если только сама не наделаешь глупостей, но ведь ты не наделаешь? Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы ты осталась с нами.

— Я же сказала, что все в порядке, — пробормотала Моне. Она никак не могла решить, оскорбляться ей на все эти намеки насчет покровительства за секс, или… или это и впрямь к лучшему. Ничего не зная о причинах этого непростого времени, она не могла не заметить, что почти все ее новые друзья относятся к ней с плохо скрываемым подозрением — гораздо большим, чем обычная настороженность при общении с малознакомым человеком. Как будто ждут, что она вот-вот выкинет какой-нибудь неприятный фокус.

Может быть, в таких условиях действительно не помешает иметь кого-то на своей стороне. Кого-то, кроме Джоры, разумеется.

Джора тем временем собиралась сказать что-то еще, но тут в комнату влетела Сахарок, а следом за ней — Деллинджер.

— Моя Джора! — обрадовался он, увидев ее, и тут же забрался к ней на колени.

— Привет, мой хороший, — улыбнулась Джора, отводя руку с чашкой в сторону.

— Мы за ножницами, — объявила Сахарок и принялась рыться в ящике стола.

— Ножницы в шкафу, в маленькой коробке, — подсказала Моне. Деллинджер застенчиво улыбнулся ей из-под козырька низко надвинутой кепки, и она улыбнулась ему в ответ, чем совершенно смутила его, он захихикал и закрыл лицо руками, а потом и вовсе отвернулся.

— Можно мне попить? — спросил он у Джоры и потянулся к ее чашке.

— Нет, милый, это нельзя, — Джора отвела руку еще дальше, — но, если хочешь, я налью тебе молока.

— А почему? Ты опять добавила туда лекарство от грусти? Джора сегодня опять грустная принцесса?

— Уже нет, потому что ты меня только что развеселил, — Джора и правда заулыбалась совсем уж радостно. — Ты всегда знаешь, как меня развеселить, правда?

— Деллинджер, ты идешь? — позвала Сахарок, выбираясь из шкафа с ножницами в руках. — Нельзя же бросать все на полдороге!

— Ой, да, — спохватился Деллинджер и чмокнул Джору в щеку перед тем, как спрыгнуть на пол.

— Сахарок, золотко, а скажи-ка, зачем вам ножницы? — спросила Джора несколько встревоженным голосом. — Что вы там такое делаете?

— Играем в парикмахерскую! — Сахарок для наглядности пощелкала найденными ножницами в воздухе. — И мы решили, что Детке Пять больше подойдет короткая стрижка.

— Тем более, мы все равно больше не можем ее расчесать! — добавил Деллинджер, и они умчались прежде, чем кто-то успел что-то возразить.

— Ох, боги, — Джора залпом допила кофе, — извини, Моне, мне надо бежать — попробую спасти Детку, пока эти разбойники не побрили ее налысо! Потом как-нибудь договорим, ладно? — крикнула она, уже исчезая за дверью.

— Нет, не ладно, — вздохнула Моне. Она подошла к двери и закрыла ее на задвижку, а потом вернулась в кровать и заползла под одеяло, закутавшись в него с головой. Хватит с нее разговоров на сегодня. И вообще, всего хватит. 

Подтянув колени к груди, Моне свернулась клубочком и закрыла глаза. В теплой и душной темноте она слушала, как барабанит по оконному стеклу дождь, и думала о том, как было бы замечательно, если бы это был — ну, совсем не Требол.

Но, кажется, с этой мечтой пора было распрощаться — и чем скорее, тем лучше.

***

— …хотел отдать его Моне, — произнес Требол, и Моне, услышав свое имя, вскинула голову и стала слушать внимательно.

Заканчивался октябрь, а это значило, что она провела в своей новой семье уже почти три месяца — и это, без преувеличения, были лучшие три месяца в ее жизни. Ей не приходилось теперь заботиться ни о чем — ни о том, где раздобыть еды, чтобы накормить хотя бы Сахарок, ни о том, где пристроиться переночевать так, чтобы не замерзнуть до смерти, ни о том, как отбиться от очередных бандитов, работорговцев, пиратов и прочих ублюдков — обо всем этом уже позаботились за нее. У Моне появилось то, чего у нее никогда раньше не было — осторожная, но все-таки уверенность в завтрашнем дне.

А еще — свободное время, которое она проводила, сидя на чердачном полу, вот на этом самом, совершенно случайно обнаруженном ей месте, откуда было так замечательно слышно все, что происходит в комнате Дофламинго. Голоса звучали лишь слегка приглушенно, и можно было, не напрягаясь, разобрать каждое слово. Должно быть, все дело было в каминной трубе, заложенной кирпичом, но не заделанной до конца — впрочем, Моне не особенно интересовалась причинами.

— Я так и думал, — хмыкнул Дофламинго.

— Чего это? Что это вообще должно значить?

— Сам знаешь, — ответил Дофламинго. — Ну-ка прекрати!

— Ты сам прекращай, — захихикал Требол, — я ничего не могу знать, когда ты вот так делаешь, ага?

Моне уже привычно зажмурилась — то ли, чтобы отогнать довольно неприличную картинку, вспыхнувшую перед глазами, то ли наоборот — чтобы рассмотреть ее получше. В конце концов, разве не ради этого она вообще тут сидит?

Хотя в этом она никогда не призналась бы даже себе самой — ни сейчас, ни в тот самый день, когда она впервые обнаружила это место и узнала, что Дофламинго и Требол… ну, она предпочитала называть это «вместе». И всегда были вместе.

Это многое прояснило, но многое и запутало еще больше, и она до сих пор чувствовала себя странно и беспокойно, когда Требол приходил к ней — иногда почти сразу после него, — ведь это, наверное, все равно была измена. То, что Дофламинго знает о ней и как будто не возражает, не слишком-то успокаивало Моне.

Впрочем, ничего с этим поделать, не выдав себя, она не могла, а со своей новообретенной привычкой сидеть на чердаке и подслушивать за чужим сексом — и не хотела. Даже несмотря на то, что они наверняка убили бы ее, если бы вдруг застукали здесь.

— …ничего не теряем, — говорил тем временем Требол — отвлекшись, Моне пропустила несколько фраз. Обычно она вообще не вслушивалась в их разговор, особенно, если они обсуждали какие-то деловые моменты, потому что это было бы совсем уж нечестно с ее стороны, но сейчас-то речь шла о ней — а значит, у нее было право послушать, так ведь? — Ну, не считая разве что стоимости фрукта, — Требол притворно ахнул. — Доффи, неужели ты решил начать экономить? 

— Да при чем тут деньги?

— А что же тогда, Доффи? Хотя нет, постой, не говори — я, кажется, знаю!

— Ничего ты не знаешь, — быстро возразил Дофламинго, — и не надо, я по лицу вижу, что ты думаешь про какую-то хрень, — он помолчал. — Ну, какой смысл в нее вкладываться? Обычная девка с улицы, ничего выдающегося, и я до сих пор не понимаю, чем именно эта тебе так понравилась, что ты сначала заставил меня затащить ее к нам, а теперь…

Его прервал громкий смех Требола.

— Ничего не знаю, да? — спросил он. — Ну, Доффи, я же вроде не давал никакого повода для ревности — или все-таки?..

— О чем ты вообще, — сказал Дофламинго. — Ты же знаешь, мне нет никакого дела до твоих…

— Ну, ну, — снова перебил Требол, — зачем все эти оправдания? Разве есть что-то плохое в том, чтобы быть настолько ужасным собственником? Да не смотри ты на меня так! — он снова взорвался смехом. — А ты что, правда не догадываешься, зачем я ее к тебе привел? — и Моне на чердаке сильно прикусила костяшку пальца, догадываясь, что именно она сейчас услышит. Вообще-то ей давно следовало перестать слушать, встать и уйти, пока еще… пока еще…

— …выбрал самую красивую, надеялся, что ты немножко отвлечешься — но тебе же неинтересно, — продолжал ржать Требол, и Дофламинго, не выдержав, засмеялся тоже.

— Что за хрень!

— Ну, по крайней мере, она тебя рассмешила, — ответил Требол, — а я скучаю по твоему смеху, в последнее время… — к концу фразы его голос стал неразборчивым, а потом совсем умолк.

Вот теперь-то точно надо было уходить, но Моне словно бы приросла к своему месту. Все хорошее, что, как она считала, сделал для нее Дофламинго, вдруг превратилось в нечто совсем другое, странное и не очень приятное, и она вроде бы должна была чувствовать себя злой, разочарованной, оскорбленной — но все чувства поглотила тяжелая, давящая пустота внутри. Ее затошнило.

— А хочешь знать, почему я так уверен, что она не сбежит, прихватив фрукт? — спросил Требол после паузы. — Не потому, что она мне нравится, а потому что ей нравишься ты — и ты бы, кстати, заметил это, если бы хотя бы раз сам трахнул ее.

— Так говоришь, как будто тебя кто-то заставляет ее трахать, — пробормотал Дофламинго. — И может, хватит уже о ней?

— Может и хватит, — согласился Требол. — Я же не настаиваю. Если тебе нравится считать ее ответственной за грехи, — он слегка запнулся, как будто чуть не сказал то, чего лучше не говорить, и тут же поправился, — за чужие грехи, то разве я стану возражать? Можем вообще от нее избавиться — так, заранее, за будущее возможное предательство? Или избавимся сразу от всех? Как тебе это? Оставим только Пику и Диаманте — в них ведь ты не сомневаешься? — а остальных — в расход, а?

— Вот чего ты вечно начинаешь? Я же согласился оставить твою Моне, раз тебе так хочется, и...

Дальнейшее Моне пропустила — дверь на чердак открылась, и она, как во сне, быстро встала со своего места, отошла в сторону и притворилась, что разбирает вещи, лежащие в старом ящике. Ей, впрочем, сейчас было совершенно все равно — пусть бы и поймали, — но тело отреагировало словно само, без ее участия.

— …скажи-ка, а вот так она тебе делает? — отсюда голос Дофламинго звучал глухо, но все еще разборчиво, и смех Требола, сменившийся на короткий сдавленный стон тоже был прекрасно слышен. Моне взяла в руки первое попавшееся — какую-то книгу в простой серой обложке и сделала вид, что листает ее. Перед глазами почему-то все расплывалось.

— Привет, Моне! — жизнерадостно сказал Баффало — а это пришел именно он. — Что ты там ищешь? В этом ящике одни старые скучные книжки, — он подошел ближе, и Моне, бросив книгу обратно, заставила себя пойти ему навстречу — не хватало еще, чтобы и он подслушал этот кошмарный, кошмарный разговор.

— Ой, — Баффало как будто смутился, — ты что, здесь плакала?

— Нет, — Моне через силу улыбнулась, вытирая лицо уголком наброшенного на плечи платка, — это… это у меня аллергия. На пыль.

— Аллергия на пыль — а сама постоянно сидишь на чердаке, — фыркнул Баффало. Он, кажется, был рад, что все объяснилось именно так. — А я вот играю в прятки с Деткой Пять.

— Ее здесь нет, — сказала Моне. Она тоже была рада, что он так легко поверил ей. Вот если бы здесь была Джора, она бы ни за что не повелась.

— Я знаю, — Баффало пожал плечами, — я просто не хочу больше ее искать, надоело. Лучше немножко полетаю, — он направился к двери, ведущей на крышу.

— Постой, — окликнула его Моне. Ее вдруг затошнило сильнее. — Ты же съел фрукт, да? А где ты его нашел?

— Молодой господин мне его дал, — ответил Баффало. — Мне и Детке, я еще думал — не поменяться ли нам с ней, но не поменялся. Я же все равно не знал, что там. А Верго-сан тогда сказал, что фрукты — это всегда сраная лотерея, и он в ней участвовать не стал бы, а Требол-сама сказал, что ему никто и не предлагает, а…

— Все, — оборвала его Моне, — спасибо, я поняла. Мне пора.

Ей казалось, что если она немедленно не уберется с чердака, а еще лучше — из дома, то просто задохнется от этого тяжелого темного и горького чувства, которому она никак не могла подобрать названия.

Ну или придушит Баффало — потому что он по какой-то невообразимой причине оказался достоин доверия Дофламинго, а она, Моне — нет.

На всякий случай Моне убрала руки за спину и крепко сцепила их в замок.

— Да, тебя там Гладиус уже искал, — сказал ничего не подозревающий Баффало, и, заметив ее непонимающий взгляд, добавил: — Вам же сегодня в налет.

В налет! Об этом Моне совсем позабыла, и это было так некстати сейчас! Она-то собиралась уйти к реке, к одному из своих старых убежищ, где всегда пряталась в те дни, когда жизнь была особенно несправедлива к ней.

А ведь она почти поверила, что ей больше никогда, никогда-никогда не понадобится туда приходить.

— Не хочу я в налет, — должно быть, Моне произнесла это вслух, потому что Баффало засмеялся и сказал:

— Такая скукотища, да? Ну скажи Гладиусу, что болеешь и не ходи! — он махнул ей рукой и толкнул дверь. — Ладно, пока! Если случайно наткнешься где-нибудь на Детку, не рассказывай, что я передумал играть с ней, я хочу посмотреть, сколько она может просидеть, спрятавшись!

***

Но, конечно, Моне ничего не сказала Гладиусу — потому что он запросто мог развести ненужную деятельность и привлечь к ней Джору, а это-то было бы совсем ужасно, — и отправилась вместе с ним и Лао Джи в ресторан в верхнем городе, достаточно приличный, чтобы его посещали состоятельные люди, но недостаточно богатый, чтобы позволить себе нормальную охрану. Впрочем, вряд ли на всем острове нашлась бы охрана, способная остановить ее семью. Хотя, может быть, теперь следовало называть ее «эта семья» — просто, чтобы не очень-то сильно привязываться.

Переходя от столика к столику с сумкой, постепенно тяжелеющей от драгоценностей, которые испуганные посетители поспешно стаскивали с себя, Моне мысленно повторяла: они мне не доверяют. Он мне не доверяет. Из всего услышанного это задело ее сильнее всего — потому что было совершенно несправедливо. Она ведь не сделала ровным счетом ничего, чтобы в ней можно было бы усомниться. И вся эта история с братом Дофламинго — Моне теперь знала ее, частично от Требола, частично — подслушав кое-какие случайные разговоры, — нисколько не извиняла…

Сильный тычок под ребра сбил ее с мысли.

— О чем ты думаешь? — недовольно спросил Лао Джи. — Ты забыла забрать у нее середжки! Джи!

— Я нне… п-послушайте, они же не-недорогие совсем, — умоляюще сказала тетка в ярком бирюзовом платье, прикрывая уши руками, — з-зачем они вам? Просто это п-подарок от…

— Ты должна ответственно относиться к тому, что делаешь! — не обращая на тетку внимания, продолжал Лао Джи. — Иначе мы не смоджем тебе доверять! Да, именно с «джи»!

— О, заткнись! — неожиданно для себя самой закричала Моне, рывком сдернула сережки с продолжающей что-то лепетать тетки, и со всей силы швырнула их в сумку. Тетка взвыла, хватаясь за лицо, по ее шее потекли тоненькие струйки крови.

— И ты тоже заткнись! — прикрикнула на нее Моне. — Создаешь тут проблемы! Вот, так пойдет? — она пихнула раскрытую сумку под нос Лао Джи. Тот одобрительно кивнул, в его глубоко посаженных глазах даже промелькнуло что-то, похожее на уважение.

— Неплохо, — тихо хмыкнул Гладиус, когда Лао Джи отошел чуть в сторону, — кто-то однажды должен был велеть старикану заткнуться.

— Я докажу, что мне можно доверять, — сквозь зубы процедила Моне, невидяще уставившись в пространство. Хныкающая тетка, мельком глянув на ее лицо, испуганно притихла.

— Да не надо ничего ему доказывать, — сказал Гладиус. — Он же это сказал, потому что натура у него сволочная, а не почему-то там еще. Не расстраивайся! — он неловко хлопнул ее по плечу, смутился и отвернулся.

— Но я все-таки докажу, — пробормотала Моне себе под нос, имея в виду, разумеется, совсем не Лао Джи.

Осталось только придумать, как именно.

***

На следующий день к Моне заглянул Требол — как раз, когда она прятала в устроенный в стене тайник печенье, которое стащила с кухни. Привычка делать на всякий случай запасы еды не раз выручала их с сестрой, и не было никаких причин отказываться от нее даже теперь. Или — особенно теперь?

Как бы там ни было, момент для появления Требола был совсем неподходящий — а впрочем, подходящих просто не существовало. После услышанного Моне предпочла бы вообще больше никогда его не видеть — пусть он-то и не был ни в чем виноват, даже пытался за нее заступиться.

— Не знаешь, чего Детка второй день подряд сидит под шкафом в общей комнате? — спросил Требол, безучастно глядя, как Моне возвращает кирпич на место и прикрывает его отошедшими обоями так, чтобы со стороны было незаметно, что там что-то есть. Он уже несколько раз заставал ее за использованием этого тайника, но никогда не спрашивал, что она там хранит — непривычная для него деликатность.

— Играет в прятки с Баффало, — ответила Моне. Ее трясло, но она старалась не подавать виду и вести себя как обычно. 

— Но ведь Баффало… а, я понял! — Требол засмеялся, притягивая ее к себе поближе. — Ну пусть тогда сидит, пусть. Хотя не стоит очень-то рассчитывать, что она от этого поумнеет, да? Такие дурочки неисправимы, — он притворно вздохнул.

Да, но вы все равно доверяете этой дурочке больше, чем мне, хотелось закричать Моне, но она вовремя прикусила язык и замолчала, полностью уйдя в свои невеселые мысли и не мешая Треболу себя тискать — к счастью, здесь от нее больше ничего и не требовалось, достаточно было просто тихо лежать. Иногда она даже умудрялась получать удовольствие от того, что он делает, но сегодня явно был не тот случай.

— Эй, Моне, — Требол вдруг перестал ее раздевать и убрал руки, — не хотел тебе говорить, но сегодня ты еще большее бревно, чем обычно.

— Что?

— Не знаю, что — но так не пойдет, ага? — сказал Требол. Он навис над ней, опираясь на локоть. — Так мне совсем неинтересно.

— Но я же ничего не делаю, — возразила Моне. Мысль о том, чтобы высказать ему все и разом покончить со всеми мучениями, мелькнула и пропала. Она пока была не готова отказаться от своего места в этой семье, и не собиралась сдаваться без борьбы.

А раз для этого нужно было продолжать эти странные, нелепые, никому из них двоих не нужные даже недоотношения — пусть именно сейчас они и были омерзительны ей до тошноты, — то она будет продолжать. 

— Вот именно, — фыркнул Требол. — А мне казалось — я сумел тебя немного растормошить, но, видимо, нет? Так что, я тебя совсем достал? Может, тогда посопротивляешься, что ли, для разнообразия? Или тебе скучно? Так давай поиграем во что-нибудь — скажем, в связывание, а? Вообще-то я не большой любитель таких игр, но, — он провел пальцем по ее запястью, оставляя тонкую полоску слизи, — иногда-то можно.

Моне, к несчастью своему слишком уж хорошо осведомленная о том, чего он любитель, а на что просто соглашается ради Дофламинго, почувствовала, как кровь приливает к щекам, и резко села на кровати. Не хватало еще, чтобы он подумал, что идея ей понравилась.

— Да не дергайся, — сказал Требол, тоже садясь. — Не хочешь играть — не будем, я что, заставляю тебя? Я же спрашиваю — чего ты хочешь? Чтобы я ушел?

— Да, — ответила Моне прежде, чем успела себя остановить.

— Значит, я тебя все-таки достал, — заключил Требол. — Но зачем же было столько терпеть? Я ведь говорил — если я тебе противен, ты можешь просто сообщить мне об этом, вот и все. Не стоило столько времени мучить себя, знаешь ли.

— Да заткнись! — все-таки не выдержала Моне. Велеть заткнуться Треболу было куда опаснее, чем Лао Джи, но сегодня она была просто не в силах выслушивать все это дерьмо. — Сколько можно использовать эту идиотскую разводку? Я же не могу давать тебе каждый раз, как тебе захочется, у меня тоже есть… тоже есть…

— О, да неужели, — но Треболу это как будто понравилось. — А я уже начал думать, что ты тоже безотказная идиотка — а зачем нам вторая такая? Эй, — он приобнял Моне за плечи, и в этом движении ей померещилась какая-то угроза, — мне не нравится насилие, помнишь? Это даже со шлюхами не очень интересно, а ты все-таки часть моей семьи. Зачем бы я стал заставлять тебя делать то, чего ты не хочешь?

— Часть семьи, — горько повторила Моне. От него это звучало как издевка. — Скажи, а зачем вы вообще взяли меня к себе? — вопрос вырвался у нее словно сам собой. Она не была до конца уверена, что хочет знать, какую ложь выдумает Требол в ответ.

— А что? — фыркнул Требол ей в ухо. — Боишься, что только для того, чтобы трахать? Ну, вообще ты права, в основном для этого — вот только это должен был быть Доффи, а не я. А ты была бы рада, если бы это был он, правда? — он сильнее сжал пальцы на ее плечах, наверняка оставляя синяки. — Но тут тебе не повезло — не очень-то ты ему нравишься.

— Но почему? — воскликнула Моне, никак не ожидавшая, что он скажет правду. — Почему я ему не нравлюсь? Что со мной не так? Ты-то наверняка знаешь — так скажи мне, что я должна сделать, чтобы меня перестали подозревать в... в чужих ошибках, которые я и не собираюсь совершать?

— О чем ты вообще?

— Ох, да я знаю, что он мне не доверяет, — сказала Моне, начисто игнорируя все предупреждения о том, что надо бы заткнуться, вспыхивающие в голове. — Думает, что я предательница. Думает, что я сбегу! Как он может так думать? Сбежать и потерять все — и ради чего? Ради фрукта? Да это ведь надо быть полной идиоткой! Кто вообще способен бросить его — то есть, семью, — из-за какого-то там фрукта!

— Какого фрукта?

— Того, что он не хочет мне отда… — Моне прикусила язык, но было уже слишком поздно. Требол расплылся в широченной, выходящей за пределы лица улыбке.

— А я-то все гадал — чего ты постоянно торчишь на чердаке, — сказал он. — Ну и что еще интересного ты там узнала? Или тебе просто нравится подслушивать, как мы с ним занимаемся любовью? Тебя это заводит?

— Н-нет, я…

— А лучше бы ты ответила — «да», — совсем забытая тонкая полоска слизи на запястье Моне вздулась пузырем, растеклась, обхватывая обе руки и намертво приклеивая их друг к другу, и в тот же момент рука Требола стиснула ее шею — не сильно, но довольно ощутимо. — Так на кого ты работаешь? Дозор, Сайфер Пол? Или тебя послали конкуренты? Ну? — сказал он, прижавшись к ней лицом к лицу. — Отвечай! Что ты еще знаешь? Кому ты передаешь информацию?

Перед глазами Моне заплясали черные пятна — то ли от нехватки воздуха, то ли от беспредельного ужаса, охватившего ее. В голове испуганными птицами метались мысли, от «что теперь со мной будет» до «он все-таки оказался прав, мне нельзя доверять», и где-то среди них терялись все возможные попытки соврать что-нибудь, чтобы выкрутиться. Хватая ртом воздух, она вцепилась в руку Требола в бессильной попытке освободиться, но ее пальцы просто соскользнули с покрытой слизью кожи, а следом начала соскальзывать и она сама — в какой-то темный провал в ее собственном сознании.

И тут все прекратилось. Послышался какой-то странный, неуместный сейчас звук, и Моне потребовалось секунд десять, чтобы понять, что Требол смеется.

— Эй, вот только в обморок падать не надо, ладно? — сказал он, похлопав ее по щеке. — Я же просто пошутил! Такие, как ты, не работают ни на кого, мне ли не знать? Ну, что молчишь, испугалась? — Требол несколько раз наклонил ее голову вниз и вверх, изобразив кивание. — Ну да, я бы тоже на твоем месте боялся — неизвестно ведь, что обо всем этом скажет Доффи!

— О, ты не будешь умолять меня ничего не говорить ему? — добавил он после небольшой паузы. — Отлично, не будем тратить время на глупости! Сиди здесь и никуда не уходи, — он встал с кровати и поправил чуть расползшееся фальшивое тело. — Да, и кстати — не забудь одеться!

Когда за ним захлопнулась дверь, Моне подтянула к груди колени, уткнулась в них лбом и замерла. Конечно, нужно было что-то делать — например, собрать вещи, найти Сахарок и сказать ей, что они уходят, быстро, прямо сейчас, взять еды — как хорошо, что она все-таки не перестала делать запасы! — и бежать, бежать, не останавливаясь, до самого порта, а там сесть на первый попавшийся корабль, и…

Но во всех этих трепыханиях не было никакого смысла.

Моне продолжала сидеть, не шевелясь. Мысли в ее голове тоже наконец-то успокоились и улеглись — а что им оставалось, когда все уже случилось? Единственное, что еще теперь можно было сделать — это попросить не трогать Сахарок, ведь она-то точно ни в чем не виновата, и она совсем маленькая, ее можно вырастить, как… Моне всхлипнула.

Ну почему, почему она вообще полезла на этот чердак, и почему не ушла в тот первый раз, а осталась сидеть и слушать? Если бы не это, она бы ничего не знала сейчас и жила бы себе спокойно и счастливо, и может быть, однажды сделала что-нибудь такое, что заставило бы Дофламинго изменить свое мнение... 

Но об этом-то точно не стоило даже мечтать теперь.

Спустя, казалось, целую вечность, послышался короткий стук в дверь, и в комнату заглянул Махвайс.

— Тебя молодой господин зовет, — сказал он, и, помолчав, добавил: — Ты бы закрывалась, что ли, когда голая ходишь, а то неловко как-то получается, — и Моне запоздало сообразила, что она так и сидит в одних трусах.

Впрочем, сейчас ее это почти совсем не смутило — ну и подумаешь. Как во сне, она встала с кровати, вытащила из кучи приготовленной в стирку одежды грязный, весь в пятнах халат — она так и не успела постирать его после того, как его недавно надевал Требол; он постоянно так делал, вечно влезал в ее одежду, невзирая на разницу в размерах, — не с первого раза справилась с непростой задачей не запутаться в рукавах, и двинулась навстречу своему изгнанию.

***

Возле комнаты Дофламинго она остановилась, вспомнив вдруг, как она уже однажды приходила сюда, но так и не решилась войти — сейчас ей казалось, что это было вообще в какой-то другой жизни.

— Она там может вечность простоять, — услышала она голос Требола из-за неплотно прикрытой двери. Что-то легкое щекотно коснулось шеи Моне, она хотела поднять руку, чтобы смахнуть это, но не смогла. Рука больше не подчинялась ей — как, впрочем, и все остальное тело. Ее ноги, сами по себе, пошли вперед, руки толкнули дверь, а потом закрыли ее за собой на задвижку — и щекотка исчезла, возвращая ей контроль над собой. Моне даже не успела толком понять, что случилось и испугаться.

Краем сознания отметив, что Требол и Дофламинго сидят слишком близко, совсем рядом, и у обоих такой призывно встрепанный вид, словно они только что отлепились друг от друга — да скорее всего, так оно и было, — она сделала еще один шаг вперед и остановилась, чтобы не наступить на валяющуюся на полу розовую шубу. 

— Ну что, Моне? — спросил Дофламинго. — Что скажешь?

— Только не трогайте Сахарок, пожалуйста! — выпалила Моне, не поднимая взгляда от розового — а больше ей говорить все равно было нечего.

— Что-что? — фыркнул Требол.

— Сахарок, — повторила Моне, смаргивая выступающие на глазах слезы. Розовое пятно расплывалось. — Она не виновата. Разрешите ей остаться, хорошо? Я скажу ей, что вы отправили меня на какое-нибудь очень длительное задание, и со временем она обо мне просто забудет...

— Эй, Доффи, Доффи! — воскликнул Требол в полнейшем восторге и потряс того за плечи. — Она небось думает, что мы позвали ее, чтобы казнить! Представляешь, а? А? — он закатился от смеха. — Я же говорил, она забавная!

— Просто скажи мне, для чего ты за нами следила, — мельком взглянув на Дофламинго, Моне увидела, что он тоже улыбается, и ей, хотя она едва могла разглядеть что-то за пеленой слез, все равно показалось, что это самое прекрасное зрелище на свете. Ей вдруг стало чуть полегче. Кажется, они не собирались ее убивать прямо сейчас.

— Ни для чего, — всхлипнула она, снова возвращаясь взглядом к розовому пятну. — Я только хотела узнать всех получше — и вас тоже, р-раз уж мы семья, — и я не слушала, когда вы говорили о делах, или про что-то совсем личное, только… всякие мелочи!

— Ну не то чтобы мелочи, — сказал Требол. — Временами я вообще не мог понять, откуда она знает то, что знает, если я ей ничего не говорил, а ты — тем более.

— Так чего же ты тогда не выяснил, откуда? — спросил Дофламинго.

— Да ну, неохота было возиться, — Требол махнул рукой, — все равно там ничего серьезного. Вроде, знаешь — какой любимый цвет у Махвайса. Ты вот вообще знал, что у него есть какой-то любимый цвет?

— А ты?

Пока они отвлеклись, Моне вздохнула, вытерла лицо рукавом халата и постаралась взять себя в руки. Дофламинго, кажется, совсем не злился, а Требол, наверняка, просто придуривался, чтобы напугать ее, вот и все. Он ведь никогда не упускал шанса как-нибудь идиотски пошутить.

— Простите меня за это, — сказала Моне, когда они вновь выжидающе уставились на нее, — я понимаю, что теперь-то вам вообще сложно будет мне доверять, раз я... шпионила, но дайте мне еще хотя бы один шанс! Я обещаю, я не буду больше ни за кем следить!

— О, ну конечно, будешь, — возразил Дофламинго. — Именно это ты и будешь теперь делать постоянно!

— Что?

— Ну не пропадать же такому таланту, а? — хихикнул Требол.

— Не за нами, конечно, — сказал Дофламинго, — а за теми, за кем я скажу. Будешь моим личным шпионом. Прекрасный шанс доказать мне свою верность, не так ли?

— Вы не шутите? — розовая шуба снова расплылась в пятно, и Моне засмеялась сквозь неостановимый поток слез. — Вы меня прощаете?

— Доффи не прощает только две вещи, — сказал Требол, — нападение на члена семьи и предательство, а ты не сделала ни того, ни другого, правильно? Пока не сделала, — уточнил он.

— Не подведи меня, — сказал Дофламинго, — чтобы ни я, ни ты не пожалели потом. И можешь идти, — он еле заметно улыбнулся, — только не на чердак, ладно? Держись от него подальше.

— Конечно, — вот теперь Моне наверняка покраснела, но понадеялась, что это осталось незамеченным на ее и без того заплаканном лице.

— Да, чуть не забыл, — сказал Требол, когда она повернулась, чтобы уйти. — Эй, Моне, лови!

Он кинул ей что-то маленькое и неровное, похожее на мягкую бугристую картофелину, покрытую спиральным узором.

— Это тот самый фрукт, и это снежная логия, — сказал он, пока Моне с недоумением разглядывала предмет. — Вообще-то я хотел отдать его тебе в день, когда пойдет первый снег, чтобы было красиво, но, — он глянул в окно на темные тучи, закрывавшие небо, — сколько его можно ждать? Поэтому вот — теперь ты можешь сделать его сама!

— О, — только и успела сказать Моне, прежде чем ее шеи снова коснулась та самая легкая щекотка, и ноги сами вынесли ее прочь из комнаты. Дверь за ней захлопнулась.

— Ладно, — шепотом сказала Моне. Она вытерла лицо, улыбнулась и подбросила дьявольский фрукт на ладони. — Ты никогда не пожалеешь. Никто из вас не пожалеет.

Продолжая улыбаться и подкидывать фрукт, она спустилась по лестнице и вышла на улицу. В воздухе явственно пахло снегом, как будто он вот-вот должен был пойти.

— Оооо, — протянул Деллинджер, играющий на крыльце, — тебе тоже дали фрукт? А что в нем? Ты знаешь?

Не отвечая, Моне откусила от фрукта. На вкус он был как подтаявшее снежное крошево, заполняющее городские лужи — такой же грязный, маслянистый и ледяной, и она, закашлявшись, едва смогла проглотить его.

— Ну, Моне! — Деллинджер нетерпеливо дернул ее за руку. — Что там?

— Снег, — охрипшим неизвестно от чего голосом ответила Моне. — Смотри, сейчас пойдет снег.

— Снег, — завороженно повторил Деллинджер, глядя, как ее рука рассыпается и исчезает под его пальчиками, превращаясь в вихрь снежинок. — Тебе подходит снег! — крикнул он, когда Моне исчезла в этом вихре полностью. — Он красивый, прямо как ты!

— Спасибо, — шепнула Моне, облетев его по кругу, и взмыла вверх, к низким снеговым тучам.

***

— Может, все-таки зря мы дали ей фрукт, — пробормотал Требол, глядя в окно на начавшийся снегопад.

— Почему бы это? — спросил Дофламинго. — Ты что же, ей не веришь? — он приподнялся на локте, чтобы тоже посмотреть в окно через плечо Требола. — Кстати, это ты посоветовал ей упомянуть сестру?

— Нет, — сказал Требол, — но только потому, что я до этого что-то не додумался. И если бы это был я, я бы тебя предупредил, вообще-то. 

— Ну хорошо, — сказал Дофламинго, — может, она и правда окажется полезной. По крайней мере, если уж не готовности пожертвовать собой, то хотя бы сообразительности ей хватает.

— Ну да, а я тебе о чем все время говорил? Я же хорошо разбираюсь в людях, в отличие от тебя. 

— С чего бы это?

— Да хотя бы с того, что тебе нравлюсь я, — Требол провел пальцами по его щеке, взъерошил волосы и притянул к себе ближе, — это ли не неразборчивость? Вот я — совсем другое дело, мне...

— Ладно, — фыркнул Дофламинго, с готовностью поддаваясь ему, — ладно, да, ты разбираешься! Но чего тогда сказал, что фрукт отдали зря?

— А отому что теперь от нее вообще нигде не скроешься, — сказал Требол. — Вдруг она прямо сейчас подсматривает в окно, об этом ты не подумал? 

— Пусть смотрит. Тебе что, жалко?

Снег шел все сильнее и сильнее, закрывая свет, и вскоре не осталось ничего — ни земли, ни неба, ни воздуха, — ничего, кроме сумасшедшей круговерти снежинок, но этого Требол и Дофламинго уже не видели.


End file.
